N-City
N-City (N市) is a location in Magical Girl Raising Project universe and the main stage for ''Magical Girl Raising Project''.'' General Information N-City is the largest city near the coast of the country due to it being the result of four boroughs merging together. It is a very diverse city architecturally with each district seemingly having its own design. Some have a futuristic feel to it, while others have neglected mountainous ruins scattered around them. Locations Kubegahama Snow White's district where she does her Magical Girl duty. There is a beach and a nearby steel tower where she and La Pucelle often meetup. Monzen Town Monzen Town or Nishimonzenchō, is a west Temple district where anywhere you look is filled with temples and shrines from small temples to the big, majestic temples. One of these temples are the Ouketsuji Temple where Team Ruler operates from. *'Ouketsuji Temple''' Ouketsuji Temple is an abandoned shrine temple that said to have the longest history or rather, the oldest temple in Monzen Town. According to Ruler, due to it being old and abandoned, nobody would come here or even pay attention to it. It was the perfect hideout for her team, Team Ruler. Nakajuku A district where Ripple is in charge of that looks like an old town. *'Nakajuku Department Store' A department store in Nakajuku. There is an amusement park on the rooftop. *'Central Park' A popular spot of Nakajuku where the fountain lights up on the 15th of every month. *'Hotel Priestess' A hotel where Calamity Mary was causing terrorism and the rooftop serves as a battlefield between her, Ripple and Top Speed. Seventh Industrial Light Building A building where Top Speed and Ripple met for the first time. Kitayado A district which Top speed is in charge of. It is adjacent to Nakajuku, Ripple's district. Mt. Meishou A mountain area where Team Ruler was earning candies by cleaning trash thrown out by other people. Jounan District A district where Calamity Mary was in charge of. She calls it her "territory". *'Jounan Park' A location that appeared in Flower Viewing Without Magical Girls where it is located in the centre of the entertainment district that is surrounded by tall buildings. It is a park that people rarely visit due to its location that looks like someone had punched a hole in the city. However, it is a great place to view cherry blossoms. Mizudai Town Mizudai Town or Mizushirochō, is an area where Magicaloid 44 and Sister Nana met for the first time. Mt. Takanami Mt. Takanami or Takanamiyama, is the highest mountain in N-city where Cranberry lives in a destroyed hotel in ruins. Mt. Funaga Mt. Funaga or Funagayama, is the second-highest mountain in N-City. The southern side of the mountain had apparently been rebuilt into a ski resort after its initial development plan failed while the northern side was a steep, unpaved road which requires someone with professional knowledge to climb. The northern side serves as a meeting place where Swim Swim, Minael and Tama confronted Cranberry. *'Koutoudai Station' A station located around Mt. Funaga's area. Koshimadai Dam The dam is an area where the final battle between Ripple and Swim Swim commence. Swim Swim chose this location as it is her hometown. Children's park A location that appeared in Snow White Raising Project where Snow White and Ripple go for their meeting. Kobiki Town Kobiki Town or Kobikichō, is a location that appeared in Condition for Anime Adaptation. There is a factory where Hardgore Alice tested her magic. H-city H-City (H市), is a city under the same prefecture as N-City. It can be reached by taking Tokyo's limited express. *'Factory' A location that appeared in @Meow-Meow @ N-City. The facility is related to the Magical Kingdom and it's where @Meow-Meow does her delivery. Characters From This Place Characters That Came to This Place Gallery Anime Manga Reference Several information were retrieved from Toranoana Navigation Category:Terminology Category:Locations Category:Arc 1